


波西米亚之梦

by TheoRamos



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “不要问我从哪里来/我的故乡在远方。”
Relationships: Mercutio/Esmerlada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	波西米亚之梦

**Author's Note:**

> if世界线设定，茂丘西奥从决斗中幸存，去巴黎救下了埃斯梅拉达。

-

当茂丘西奥僵着身子在麻木酸痛的躯壳中醒来时，他看见艾斯卡勒斯亲王站在他的床前，眉间眼际再也不复从前的和善。舅舅严肃的神色仿佛在他胸口重重落下一拳，茂丘西奥只得低下头。

“我说过不允许维罗纳的居民参与决斗。”

“可是，是提伯尔特他……”

“他有他的惩罚，你有你的处分。”

茂丘西奥默不作声，等他发落。

“你被流放到洛维勒托，五年里不要再踏上维罗纳的土地。”

——亲王这样宣布了对他的处置。

不过大家都知道，没有什么能约束自由的浪荡子茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥确实随着维罗纳的商队出发到达了维罗纳北边的小城。只是当他在见过洛维勒托的城主、走进街道上的人群之后，他便如同水滴汇入汪洋，消失得无影无踪。

没有人注意到他的去向，也没有人再在什么地方看到过他；曾经紫衣的浪荡子披上了黑色的斗篷，策马扬鞭绝尘而去。

“我以前在书上读到过巴黎是个好地方，”他想，“我可得去那里看看。”

于是他就去了，去了他曾读过的书里所写到的几个远方之一。他也不记得自己花了多久才到达的巴黎，总之在马背上长途的颠簸还是使他尚未愈合的伤口再度几裂流血，以至于他到达巴黎的时候已经疲劳不堪。茂丘西奥不得不暂时安定下来（而不是日夜流连于酒馆和后巷），随意挑了个廉价的旅馆住下来安心修养。

也正是在那家旅馆他认识了诗人。那天他趁旅馆老板不注意偷偷爬上屋顶，却看见那里早已坐着个人。那人穿着蓝色的外衣，裤子破烂到看不清原始的颜色。他爬上屋顶似乎令那人有点意外，仍是对他招了招手示意他在身边坐下。

“会爬到这地方来看日落的，你还是头一个。”他说。

“偶然而已。”茂丘西奥回答，走过去不客气地坐在他身边，“听起来，您很喜欢在这里看日落？”

“岂止是喜欢，”陌生人对他挑了挑眉毛，“这里不知诞生了我的多少诗歌——你就看那里的圣母院，就是我现在在写的诗剧的灵感之源。”

茂丘西奥顺着他手指的方向看去。他看到塔楼默然而立，几羽白鸽扑棱棱扇着翅膀向塔尖的方向飞去；夕阳下一切都被勾上了橘黄的轮廓。他听见圣母院的钟被敲响，悠悠地回荡在天地之间。

陌生人则在钟声结束后凑近了对他神秘地笑，“您可知道圣母院敲钟的是个什么人？”

“什么人？”

“您要是去问巴黎人，他们都会告诉你是瘸子卡西莫多。”陌生人边说边比划，指了指自己的腿、眼睛、后背和耳朵，“瞎眼，驼背，被圣母院的副主教收养，耳朵被钟差不多振聋了。”

“那他一辈子就待在圣母院，只干敲钟的活计？”

这也太没意思了。茂丘西奥想。

“本来应该是这样的——只是他前些天又救下了一个姑娘藏在圣母院里，这些天还在当她的守卫哩。”

那还有些意思。不过相比于卡西莫多，茂丘西奥对神秘人的兴趣反而更深了。他直截了当地反问：

“那你又是个什么人？”

“我？皮埃尔·格兰果瓦，巴黎街头的诗歌王子。”诗人说着站起来，随意地行了一礼，“有机会的话，欢迎您来看我的诗剧。就在那个广场上。”

那时诗人指的是圣母院门前的广场；不过对于茂丘西奥来说，却有更精彩的戏就在巴黎的街巷间上演。

——甚至于，他也是其中的一个角色。

-

埃斯梅拉达跪在绞刑架下，面庞隐没在发丝散落构成的阴影间；银白生冷的月光在她的头发上流淌，其内部却闷着厚厚的一层热气。埃斯梅拉达藏在自己的头发后面，她感觉到自己的脸颊热得难受，却不敢抬头，不敢面对外面世界的一切——尤其不敢面对那可怕的神甫。她甚至不敢听那神甫的自白，那扭曲的、全无道理可言的自白。

她只是跪着，紧紧地攥着拳头，质问埃及的神明，质问庇佑她的圣母院所供奉的神，她的命运到底在何方。她原以为手心的掌纹会指引她命运的走向，却未曾想到此时手中所握只空余虚无。

年岁尚幼时，姆妈是抓着她的手腕给她算过命的。女孩娇嫩的手被攥得生疼，烛影摇曳间女巫脸上的皱纹更深了几分，她粗糙的手指划过埃斯梅拉达的手掌，喉咙间滚过意义不明的呼噜声。当占卜结束，她放开埃斯梅拉达的手，蹲下来抓着她的肩膀告诉她当她们过些年到达巴黎时会发生改变她一生的事情。具体是什么，她没说，只说到那个时候要由埃斯梅拉达自己来选择。

埃斯梅拉达数着自己的呼吸。她想到这随时都有可能是自己最后一次完整的、悠长的吸气和吐气，悲伤的情绪不断从她心底翻涌而出，阻塞住她的喉咙和口鼻。她才十六岁，她还没有到达过远方，她还没有见过星辰落进安达卢西亚山间，她还没有见过夜里随着海浪而翻涌的月光……

她不想死。

套索从绞刑架上垂下，像毒蛇吐着信子。埃斯梅拉达没敢看，她耳边仿佛听见那蛇咝咝的耳语，讲来讲去都只重复着那一句——

“答应他……”

她终于受不住了，站起来挣开那人的控制，转过身任凭胸中激愤迸发，掷地有声。

“我不要！”

她又往后退了一步，离绞刑架更近了。

“我惧怕您，胜过惧怕绞刑架。”

埃斯梅拉达手心冰冷，却不住地向外冒汗。她紧紧抓着自己的裙子，不敢高声说话，只怕自己的声音惊扰了街道，惹得挨家挨户点起灯火来抓她。——尽管她也知道，自己现在只可能是死路一条。

副主教似乎回应了她一些什么，但那些破碎的词句被突如其来、由远及近的马蹄声碾过。在马儿的嘶声中，她还听见一声清冽，伴随着清亮的寒光从她面前一闪而过。埃斯梅拉达拨开挡住视线的头发，看到月光下一把短剑泛着清辉，而执剑者方才在她面前勒马，手中的剑直指副主教。

“把他放了，否则我会叫你去见你弟弟。”

副主教架起手来，下意识往后退了一步。突袭者瞅准机会翻身下马，往前逼近一步，也架起手来，剑抬得更高把姑娘护在自己身后。

“你们……走吧。”

副主教的声音越来越弱。

“走吧。”

那人还拿着剑，扶着埃斯梅拉达上了马。确认姑娘坐稳之后才抓起缰绳，号令马匹离开。

“你要把我带去哪里？”埃斯梅拉达问。

“总之我们先离开巴黎。”埃斯梅拉达听见他附在自己耳边说，“至于你要不要一个人离开、要去哪里，天亮之后由你自己来决定。”

她吸了吸鼻子，嗅到风里有股淡淡的血味。

-

茂丘西奥出了城，凭着强记下的地图上的路线赶往最近的农庄。

他们在天色微亮的时候到了，茂丘西奥下令让马停下，而后自己先跳下马，再伸出手臂把姑娘扶下来。

“先把早饭解决了如何？”

他的伤口又开始疼起来了，大概一半是因为路上颠簸，一半是因为先前动作过大扯开了什么地方；茂丘西奥擦了擦额头渗出的冷汗。还好那神甫没有过多的反抗就把他们放走了，要不然他自己都不知道自己的体力能否支撑他打上一架。只一时心血来潮在吵得他睡不着觉的动乱闹剧中跟踪偶然相识的诗人，却莫名其妙在后续的事件中赔上了小命，倘若真如此他自己都觉得不值。

但一味寻求安稳从来都不是茂丘西奥的作风。

姑娘浅浅地应了他一声，随着他走进农庄的小酒店。招呼过老板后他们在空无一人的厅里坐下，从窗户看到炊烟飘上天空又散去，深蓝的天空一寸寸亮起。茂丘西奥舒出一口气，身体前倾几乎整个人趴在了桌上。不知道这个小村里有没有懂得包扎的人，要不然他还得再赶路去下一个村。离开维罗纳之后虽然伤口已经愈合一些了，但行程中撕裂流血的疼痛还是在往心里钻。

“你受伤了？”姑娘问道。

“啊，是的。”茂丘西奥扯开一个笑容，“不过没什么大不了的。”

——没有什么能真正击倒茂丘西奥。提伯尔特不行，他造成的伤口更不行。

姑娘一拍手，歪头也对他笑，“不如给我看看你的伤，正巧我懂包扎。”

她头发随着她的动作落到肩膀上，也落进阳光里被照得透亮，成了浅浅的栗色。茂丘西奥这才来得及仔细端详自己救下的姑娘，他看到姑娘黝黑的皮肤泛着健康的色泽，乌黑的眼瞳中闪着光。

“我的伤口在胸口靠下的腹部，”他隔着衣服指了指痛觉传来的地方，“你确定要在这里看？”

姑娘迟疑了一下，点了点头。

“我不想再进巴黎附近任何一家酒店的房间了。”

-

埃斯梅拉达包扎的手法出乎他意料的娴熟。当茂丘西奥的伤口被重新处理完一遍的时候，老板端上来的面包和牛奶甚至都还没有凉掉。茂丘西奥端起盛着牛奶的罐子，给埃斯梅拉达和自己各倒了一杯。

“离开巴黎之后，你要去哪？”埃斯梅拉达端起牛奶却没有喝，像突然想起些什么一样问他。

“远方。”茂丘西奥把面包伸进自己的那杯牛奶里，不假思索地回答，“你呢，你又想去往哪里？”

“我原本是想知道我的家在哪里，不过我想那或许已经不重要了。”埃斯梅拉达慢慢地说，“我的姆妈曾叫我不要在意家乡来处，因为只要加入我们流浪的队伍，我们的家乡就在远方……我现在终于明白她的意思了。”

“那么我想，我们或许需要为你购置一匹马了。”茂丘西奥又一次对着她笑。

——然后我们一起流浪去远方。


End file.
